


Chore Distraction

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Creampie, Hand Over Mouth, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Mild Biting, Rough Sex, bap nsfw, biting kink, bleeding lip, bottom jongup, dominant himchan, jongup likes the pain, muffling moans, needy sex, rutting himchan, submissive jongup, top himchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Himchan bothers Jongup while the young male just wants to finish up his chores. Mild rough/aggressive sex resulting in a blood lip. (no abuse.)





	Chore Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This work was previously published on tumblr.

In the dorm, chores were spread out among all six of their members as any other dorm. This week, one of Jongup’s chores happened to be dishes. No one really, truly enjoyed dishes but Jongup didn’t mind them. It was often quiet, or the ruckus of the other members was muted. The water helped keep under his nails clean, too, which was a plus.

He was quietly playing with some soap suds when he heard something from behind him. Glancing, hands stilling, he spotted Himchan. He offered the elder male a small smile. The plain face of his hyung went unnoticed as he turned back to the dishes and pretended to have been doing them the whole time.

After a few moments, he glanced back over but Himchan was still there. The elder had moved to lean against the door frame. He made eye contact and the male didn’t back down. Shifting, one hand raising with suds, Jongup flicked them in his hyung’s direction. One eyebrow rose on that forehead and Jongup mimicked it.

“Yes?” Jongup inquired, wondering what was going on. He could faintly hear telltale signs of someone watching the TV-perhaps more than just one person.

At the word, Himchan shrugged from the frame and came into the kitchen. Jongup watched him for a few feet and then turned back to his dishes. He washed suds off one hand, going to wash off some dishes, when he was snagged. Eyes snapping wide, he staggered as practically all of Himchan’s weight dragged him away from the soap. Making a squeaking noise, he stumbled and then knocked into the closest wall. Himchan kept him from hurting himself, a hand between Jongup’s shoulder and the unforgiving wall. Still unsure what was going on, he allowed his hyung to take both arms and twist the younger male around.

Eyes stared at the wall, hands pushing up against it as he felt a mouth on his neck. Surprised, he shot a moan from his lips only to slap a hand over his mouth. It wouldn’t do anyone any good to hear that. Himchan chuckled softly as he pushed hands down and around, finding the button on Jongup’s jeans. The sound of the TV reminded the younger that they needed to be quiet. There was no other choice.

While Himchan jerked and tugged for the pants to get loose, Jongup grunted and planted wet hands, one soapy, on the wall. He left a few tiny bubbles when his pants were undone and shoved downward.

Looking over his shoulder, breathing hard, he watched Himchan go after his own pants. The room was filled with harsh breathing and scrapes of clothing against fingers. Jongup reached over to try and get into their random drawer but his hand was swatted. Looking back, wondering if Himchan was planning on not using anything to fuck him with, He found a smirking Himchan.

The elder male went for the drawer himself and tugged out a tube of lotion. Himchan’s pants were nudged and shimmied down, the lotion popped open and a decent amount applied. Jongup realized, at this point, that there had been no preparation for this. He started to say something but it clogged in his throat the moment he felt Himchan’s cockhead graze over his entrance. THe male had placed a nice amount of lotion to make up for whatever pain may come, and Jongup stayed quiet.

The pain that tickled, and then turned into a sharp sting, was soothed by a mouth on his neck. One hand snaked up his shirt to grip on ribs and then their bodies moved. Himchan, for all purposes, tried making it painless. The thick girth of his body proved how badly he had needed this, though Jongup couldn’t recall what had happened to make it this way. To be fair, he couldn’t think all that much at the moment anyway. He could feel the way Himchan rolled his hips back and forth, each time stretching deeper into Jongup’s body.

Slick hands fought for a hold on the wall so he simply leaned harder on his elbows. Pressing his face to the wall, he could feel the tickle of bubbles on his upper lip so he wiped with his clean hand. At the same moment, Himchan buried a little deeper and he groaned, body flexing. Pain existed, but it wasn’t as much as the pleasure. It added to it, actually. He loved the feeling of being stretched.

Panting into the wall, he knew that Hichan would be able to tell how much he was liking this. The free hand reached around and felt how solid Jongup’s cock was. Had the pain bothered him, he wouldn’t be so hard. The elder made a soft sound, realizing, and that changed it. For a moment, Jongup wondered if he should deter his hyung from taking that road but he failed to open his mouth.

The thrusts went from bruisingly slow to gloriously fast. Himchan gripped both hips and pulled Jongup into each thrust, pressing deeper and deeper. Jongup couldn’t help but clamp a hand to his face and bit down on the plump of his thumb. Face twisted up in pain and pleasure, he moaned and pushed back, feeling the pain but it didn’t compare to the pleasure. Though he’d never had pain during sex, apparently it was his thing.

HImchan bottomed out, pressing so tight that he nearly lifted Jongup off his feet. The young male whimpered into his palm, knees week. Thankfully, the elder gave plenty of time for the girth of him to mold Jongup’s ass to him before he started thrusting again.

The thrusts were nice and slow enough for Jongup to pull his hand free and wipe it on his shirt. Mostly dry, he put it to the wall. As his eyes fought to focus, he spotted the last few remaining bubbles on his hand, arm jerking with each full thrust. Without warning, Himchan picked up pace and Jongup tensed his shoulders as he pressed into the wall. Following that lead, Himchan took a step forward and Jongup found himself tightly pressed to the wall.

His cock was pressed to the solid structure in front of him, each throb sending pleasure through him. He could feel Himchan in his stomach, and therefore could feel it in his cock that was pressed tight to that particular organ.

“Ahh, God…” Jongup panted, unable to help himself. Himchan, still with his face close to that throat, nipped at soft flesh. He shushed Jongup, hand leaving a hip and trailing roughly up a side only to curl over the violent bend of Jongup’s shoulder and neck. JOngup panted hard, the hand leaving red flesh behind from how hard it was pressing to him. The fingers pressed up a jaw, forcing Jongup’s head back, and then they wrapped around his mouth.

With eyes wide, Jongup found himself unable to make anything but muffled noises with Himchan’s hand over his lips. He winced at the pain of lips pressing hard to teeth but it only added to how turned on he was. Whimpering a little, sound almost completely muted, he tried to spread his legs a bit more but it didn’t work all that much.

Himchan tucked nice and tight against his back. They staggered back just a few inches so their balance wasn’t compromised but each thrust still ground Jongup’s cock against the wall. He thrust a hand down to keep it from turning too painful, trembling.

“Fuck…” Himchan cursed, latching teeth to the edge of a throat. He could feel the pulsing of his artery against Himchan’s top row. The body slammed over and over into him and he lost his mind.

Eyes rolled into the back of his head, mind lost in the pleasure. His dry hand stayed on the wall, slippery hand gripping Himchan’s arm. Nails dug into his cheek and hip, stinging enough to make his pleasure greater. The smell of Himchan wafted to his nose, the feeling of being rut into. He couldn’t handle it. His body snapped, legs trembling as his cock throbbed. Cum shot from him, splattering his shirt and the wall. His body pulled and commanded that Himchan follow his tumble into bliss, but Himchan kept going.

He could feel every milking pull but it wasn’t quite enough. His thrusts only somewhat slowed down, the sound of his thrusting mostly soundless with most of their clothes still on. As Jongup’s orgasm settled down, his body slumped against the hold his hyung had. He could taste a bit of blood from where his lip had split from the intense hold over his face. Jongup tugged on it a little and Himchan willingly released his mouth.

Gasping, Jongup inhaled as quietly as he could. Blood tickled over his taste bloods, his body still being pound into. There was no end in sight but when it happened, there was no warning. Nearly two minutes after Jongup came from his high, Himchan shoved forward with his hips. Jongup nearly cracked his face on the wall, catching himself just in time. Himchan groaned hard, lips having replaced teeth, and Jongup felt a heavy throb.

He could feel the strong hands on his hips twitch, the muscles against his back flex, as the cock inside him pulsed with each heavy rope it shot into him. The pleasure of it on his sensitive nerves was nearly enough to get him hard again.

Groaning with his hyung, Jongup licked his lips and tasted more blood. He raised a hand to his mouth and wiped it away, bringing back a few droplets on his fingertip.

“Mm… Sorry.” Himchan murmured, sliding from the males body. He kissed a handful of times over a shoulder, humming appreciatively. “Did I hurt you too bad?”

“No…” Jongup moved just be enough to watch Himchan from the corner of his eyes. Though their rough session was over, he still had a blush. Himchan smirked and nodded, understanding. He watched Jongup lick away the blood from his own finger and then he turned and left the male to clean himself and finish the dishes.


End file.
